Vortex of Red and Black
by The-Minion-9
Summary: As Ratchet, Clank and the Gang head home after All 4 One, the crew discover a store-away as an old rival returns and a new enemy forces them into an alternate dimension. With the threat from Ratchet's universe trying to release a danger from Ralph's world, Two universes collide in order to defeat the new villain and destroy his nasty schemes before it's too late... STILL WRITING!
1. Chapter 1: Ephemeris

**This my new crossover! After Playing Ratchet and Clank Q-Force and All 4 One (Which I got for Free from PSN +), I thought that this is would go well with Wreck-it Ralph as the two have sci-fi shooters in them.**

**Before we begin, I need to say some background about the story first. _This is set after ALL 4 ONE but before Q-FORCE. _This also has ideas from other things which I'll get round to in later chapters. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:****Ephemeris**

The vast black emptiness of space is full of exploration but, a duo have had enough of that exploration and saving the universe from it's dangers. They just saved Magnus from the threat of the Loki Master but one of their allies have turned back to the evil side of things. As Ephemeris flew out of Magnus' sight, a yellow and orange striped Lombax walked along the robot turned spaceship's plot room.

"That was a heck of a retirement, Clank" The Lombax said in happy but sightly depressed tone as he opened a pocket watch. A small grey robot which looks harmless walks to the Lombax and says "Ratchet, Alister is in a happy place now. Along with the other Lombaxes. Now, we have to figure out how to get back to Igliak..." "You're right" Ratchet answers back with a happier tone than before as he shuts his pocket watch and the duo walk towards to plots chairs with a old red robot standing behind them.

"Rookies, I think we have a whipper snapper in the cargo hold. I need you two to check it out with Zephyr here!" A Blue robot asks Ratchet and Clank while he's driving Ephemeris with a green arrogant superhero-like man named Qwark. "Cronk, I need to check the cargo with the Rookies" The red robot asks then Cronk repiles "Yes, Zephyr. I think that we have a storeaway. Good Luck you three!"

As soon as the trio arrive in Ephemeris' cargo hold, Zephyr brings out his Cryo-Freeze Gun, Clank brings out his Blaster out and Ratchet swings his wrench. "Ahhh!" a deep male voice screams then Zephyr walks around the cargo crates and a male jumps out at Zephyr and grabs him. He also drags Zephyr away then Ratchet runs in to save Zephyr by pulling out and pointing his blaster to the male's head.

* * *

**So. There we go. A mysterious male store-away in Ephemeris. Who is he? How does he know Zephyr and what does he want with him, Ratchet and Clank? Find out soon when Chapter 2 is poster (Within the next couple of days).**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**We have met a store-away in Ephemeris in the last chapter. Now, we now get to know who he is and an old face returns in this chapter too! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Return**

The male gets up from the floor and puts his hands up. He wears a cowboy hat with a black leather jacket with grey jeans and hover-boots. He also has a scar near his right eye and also has a remote control in his left pocket of his jeans.

He says "Whoa. Whoa...Stop..." Ratchet puts his blaster down and Zephyr gets up from the floor. "Who are you?" Ratchet asks the male then the male answers in a sarcastic but yet questionable tone "Here's a better question; Are you the last Lombax?" "Yes..." Ratchet answers in a curious tone then the male replies in a posh but cool tone "I'll answer your question now but I have to tell you my back story. I'm a bounty hunter since I was 17. My first job when I was 19 was to kill Nefarious before he made any more plans after his turn citizens into robots idea but as soon as I tried to kill him, I actually got on with him. My next target was Captain Darkwater but when I got there, he was dead. So, I went to assassinate Alister Azimuth who I think he also related to you. I fought with him but before I killed him, he told me about the Lombaxes and the last one live besides him; So I gave up and This took me off Igliak like you and the others and stored me in here for 3 years. I'm now thankful for you taking down the Loki Master. Thank you..." Zephyr gets up and says "Ellis, this is Ratchet and Clank..." "So, The Lombax is Clank and the robot is Ratchet?" The male asks. "No, No. Whipper Snapper, The Lombax is Ratchet and the wee little robot is Clank" Zephyr answers in a sightly angry tone. The male offers a hand shake to both Ratchet and Clank. "Ellis. Ellis Vixion. Public Bounty Hunter." Ratchet and Clank shakes Ellis' hand.

Suddenly, A loud banging noise could be heard from the cargo room. The four turn to see Purple and green robot with a huge head and his robotic butler arrive on the Cargo Hold. "Nefarious..." Ratchet says while he pulls out his blaster. "So who do we have here. An old whipper snapper, the squishie and the little robot. Wait a minute...Ellis?" The purple robot asks then Ellis brings out the remote control from his left pocket and a small flying robot with a gun for a arm files out from Ellis' backpack. "Nefarious, I left you once. I plan to leave you again." Ellis says as his tone gets angrier "Mr. Zurkon protects Bounty Hunter from Anti-Squishy." The small flying robot shouts to Nefarious.

"LAWERENCE!" Nefarious shouts to his Robot butler who is right next to him. "Yes sir." The butler replies "Take the plots!" Nefarious demands then Lawrence answers "Gladly..." He walks out of the Cargo and locks the cargo room. As Nefarious pulls out his blaster, Ephemeris stops. Nefarious turns to his crashed spaceship to see it being sucked into a massive black hole. "That's not one of mine..." Nefarious explained in a curious voice. The five get sucked out of Ephemeris into the massive planet size black hole.

As they are sucked in, Lawrence watches horrified and runs off to warn Cronk and Qwark. Ratchet watches Ellis, Clank, Nefarious and Zephyr sucked into the hole one by one before he is and then, pitch black...

* * *

**This is a shocker. The gang have been sucked into a black hole. Where have they gone? Where are they and is there a reason for the black hole? Find out in the future chapters! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Hero's Duty

******So here is the official chapter where the group enters Ralph's Universe for the first time. We enter Hero's Duty as the heroes wonder where they are...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hero's Duty**

"Get up, Solider!" a strong female voice demands. Ratchet opens his eyes and gets up from the metallic floor. "Where am I? Clank?" Ratchet asks. A woman with blonde hair and a mechanical suit who's holding a massive machine gun walks over to Ratchet. Zephyr, Nefarious, Clank and Ellis are laying on the floor still knocked out from being sucked into the "black hole". "State your presence, Solider" she demands then Ratchet explains "Look, I don't know where we are but where are we?" Behind the woman, another "black hole" opens but this time, somebody throws a Groove-a-tron ball into this unknown place and suddenly, a black and acid green bug like creature flies down and see Ratchet. "I demand you to state your presence here, Solider!" the female demands but with a louder tone.

"Hold on one second..." Ratchet asks before he pulls out his Combuster and shoots the Groove-a-tron ball out into the "black-hole" and the "black-hole" shuts. The creature turns to Ratchet then it files over to him and pins him down to the floor. It tries to eat Ratchet but it moves off Ratchet. Ratchet turns his head to the right to the female as he shoots the creature. "Cy-Bug! Kill it!" She shouts as she shoots the creature as it dies. Ratchet gets up from the floor, walks over to the female and answers her earlier question "Look, who ever you are; My friends and I have just been transported to here after being swallowed by a black-hole. I need to find a way out of here. Anyway, thanks for the help". The blonde tall female replies "A black-hole? We've never had them before..." "Well, I just seen a guy trying to throw something at that...err...Cy-Bug from a black hole. I believe that the place is full of them" Ratchet explains then the female points at Ratchet and warns "You better be watching where you're stepping here."

Ellis wakes up from his comma and walks up to Ratchet and asks "Ratchet, What's going on?" "There's more of you?" The female asks then Ellis turns to the blonde female and asks "Who are you?" "I'm Commander Calhorn from Hero's Duty. What game are you from, Solider?" The female answers then asks. "We come from another dimension. We don't come from here. We've been transported here by something." Ellis explains then Ratchet asks "Where are we?" "The arcade. Hero's Duty." Calhorn explains then Clank walks up to Ratchet and asks "Ratchet, what's happened?" "No time to explain. I'll explain later pal..." Ratchet answers then Ellis asks Calhorn "Where's the way out of here?" She answers "There's an escape pod at the top of the Beacon. Take that out to Game Central Station then I know someone that will help you." She give Clank a card written on it "Wreck-it Ralph. Professional Wrecker, Villain and all-round Good Guy" "How will he help?" Clank asks then Calhorn turns away from the three and gets her gun ready to fight some more Cy-Bugs. "I'll hold them off, now go!" She demands. Ratchet picks up Clank as he transforms into a backpack and Ellis drags Nefarious and Zephyr.

* * *

**Now, this will get interesting. We have Ratchet fighting off a Cy-Bug with Calhorn and Ralph has his own business card now?! Next Chapter will be up tomorrow with a another one on Sunday.**

**How will Ratchet, Clank, Ellis, Zephyr and Nefarious get out of this one? STAY TUNED! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Climbing the Beacon

******So, Something is opening the black-holes. What is it or a better question; WHO is it? Find out a bit of that answer and how Ratchet and Clank and others are getting on against the Cy-Bugs below...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Climbing the Beacon**

Cy-bugs start to invade Hero's Duty again. "GET OFF ME, YOU TWIT!" Nefarious shouts to Ellis and tries to wiggle is way out of Ellis' grip but a Cy-bug tries to eat his head but he smacks the Cy-Bug as Ratchet shoots it with his Combuster. "Actually, I like the view from here. Keep holding me..." Nefarious says in a shocked and slightly panicky tone. "What's going on, Rookies?" Zephyr asks as he wakes up from his coma. "Zephyr, There's no time to explain. I'll explain when we get to the tower." Ratchet explains loudly over the gunfire to Zephyr. Ratchet, Clank, Ellis, Zephyr and Nefarious arrive at the Hero's Beacon and Ellis lets go of Zephyr and Nefarious. The group stop running and try walk into the Tower.

"We can't get in..." Ratchet shouts to Calhorn who is fighting off some Cy-Bug swarms. "You're going to have to climb it from the outside. Here!..." She shouts and throws some suction cup gloves and some rope and continues to explain "Use these to climb the Hero's Beacon to get to the top. The escape pods are at the top of the tower. Good Luck, Solders!" Calhorn then reloads her gun and runs into a Cy-Bug swarm. Ratchet puts on the suction cup gloves and Ellis puts on the suction cup gloves too. Clank turns into his backpack form again and Zephyr ties the rope around him and connects it to Ellis and Nefarious ties the other piece of the rope and connects it to Ratchet as the group begin to climb Hero's Beacon.

Ratchet and Ellis begin to climb the beacon with Nefarious, Clank and Zephyr pull out their Combusters as they get dragged. A group of three Cy-Bugs try to attack Nefarious as he shoots them down to the ground as they begin to glitch out of the game. "Is that supposed to happen?" he asks then Zephyr swings over to Nefarious and slaps him across the face. "Don't ask the questions. Just shoot them rookie". Zephyr tells off Nefarious. As more and more Cy-Bugs try to attack the group, Ellis shouts "Zurkon! Attack." The Mr. Zurkon unit that follows Ellis begins to shoot the swarms and says "Mister Zurkon likes killing big black flying creatures. I could do this all day". They soon reach the top of the beacon but before they could enter, a group of 30 Cy-Bugs block off the entrance of the Beacon.

Meanwhile, inside the Beacon; Another black-hole opens and a cloaked 30 year old man enters the medal room. "It worked. After 6 long years, it finally works..." he begins to speak to himself while he grabs two of the black gooey eggs that are scattered around the room and runs to place it in one of the escape pods. He pulls his cloak's hood down and his face has green eyes, recently shaven beard and a plot's cap. "I just them out of the way now..." he continues to whisper to himself. He places them into one of the pods and shuts the door. He re-enters the black-hole and it closes.

Back on the top of the Beacon, the group begin to fight the Cy-Bugs with Ellis getting the most action by shooting them down his Mr. Zurkon unit and his Combuster. As they fight, another swarm of Cy-Bugs arrive on top of the Beacon. "You have to be kidding me!" Ratchet says out-loud as they continue to fight off the Cy-Bugs. Running out of ammo, Ratchet takes out his Onmi-Wrench as fights them and finishes off the swarms of Cy-Bugs. The group all stop for a minute and they all take deep breaths. Ratchet says to the others "Come on, we need to find a way out of here!" as he opens the Beacon's door and the group enter a corridor.

They all walk down it and Nefarious says "This place is dangerous. More dangerous than home. Imagine if they were back home..." The group all shudder and Clank replies "What happens shouldn't be spoken off. I can imagine only the worst for our universe if they are unleashed into it..." Ratchet throws him Onmi-Wrench at another locked door in the corridor which breaks the door and makes it fall onto the floor as the group arrive in the medal room...

* * *

**So, we have our first look at our main villain who can apparently make black-holes and what does he want with the Cy-Bugs? Find out in the further chapters with the next one out tomorrow! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Hatchin' Time

**So, we arrive in the medal room in Hero's Duty but something is very wrong but the group are running out of time as they need to escape from the Cy-Bug invested Hero's Duty to find Ralph. What is in the medal room though?...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hatchin' Time**

The room is pitch black and the escape pods suddenly light up with a very intense brightness. "Watch out rookies. There's something with slime around here..." Zephyr warns the group then the group start to quietly walk around the eggs. "What are these?" Nefarious asks loudly then Clank answers quietly "I do not know..." In a flash, the medal room lights up with spotlights around the group and they soon hear a hatching noise. A egg cracks open with a small, black and acid green but cute creature drops out of the egg. It walks up to Clank and he picks it up. "Hello, little fella..." He says in a childish voice then the creature shoots out green saliva at him. Clank then drops the creature as it quickly runs off from the light. "Err... Who's the daddy?" Nefarious asks confidently before he regrets it as there's a massive bang from the left wall and the wall explodes. More swarms of Cy-Bugs enter the medal room and surround the group with more hatchlings as Nefarious' mouth opens wide open. "I think that is..." Ellis answers Nefarious' question nervously while pointing at one of the Cy-Bugs.

Meanwhile, back in Ratchet universe; Lawrence opens the pilot's door of Ephemeris as Cronk and Qwark turns to face him. "Lawrence? I thought you were with Nefarious?" Qwark asks Lawrence as he looks sheepishly. "I was then a vortex or a black-hole of some-kind took Nefarious, Ratchet and the others. We need to contact them..." Lawrence explains to Cronk then he asks nervously "Zephyr too?" then Lawrence answers sheepishly "Him too..."

Back in Hero's Duty, the heroes begin to become surrounded by the amount of Cy-Bugs that arrives in the medal room as they fight them off. "There's no use..." Zephyr says reluctantly then Ratchet "We can fight them off Zephyr. Just hope..." Ratchet argues with Zephyr while they fight the Cy-Bugs. "I think it's time for the RYNO VI to come out and play..." Nefarious whispers to Clank as he transforms into the Mechanical suit which is loaded with Machine guns and rocket launchers as it begins to shoot at the Cy-Bugs.

Nefarious begins to overrun the Cy-Bugs until one of them breaks the pilot's wind-shield. The weapon begins to deactivate. Nefarious is thrown out of the RYNO and falls to the floor. "Nefarious!" Clank shouts as he begins to slide and shoot his way across to help the tall purple robot. He jumps over a oncoming Cy-Bug which tries to eat Clank and turns around and shoots it with his Combuster. A group of Cy-Bugs gang up against Nefarious as he tries to shoot them off but it's no use. Clank arrives and jumps over the gang of Cy-Bugs and shoots them all. Nefarious gets up and Clank says "We Robots have to stick together..." then Nefarious hugs Clank and says "Thanks... Now let's fight these squishes off..."

As the group continue to fight the black and acid green creatures off however the whole group get surrounded by the Cy-Bugs and they admit defeat. Suddenly, a hovering sound similar to Ratchet's Hover-boots is heard from the right side of the room. A woman in a mecha suit rides on a hove-board and reveals to be Commander Calhorn. She jumps of her hover-board and begins to shoot the Cy-Bugs. "GO! The pods are over to your right! QUICKLY SOILDER!" She shouts then the group head to three of the escape pods. Ratchet and Clank in the first one then Zephyr and Ellis in the second one but in the third one, Nefarious soon discovers 2 Cy-Bug eggs but before he can throw them out, the pods doors shut and Nefarious begins to scream like a girl as he bangs on the doors..

The pods begin to fly above the Beacon and out of Hero's Duty. The three pods crash before a gate with a small blue man with glasses and a check-list. The man head over to the pods. "What does he want?" Clank asks Ratchet before they open their pod's doors. All the pods doors open as the group head out of the pods and walk over to the blue man...

* * *

**So, We had a not-so great start for the group. Killing Cy-Bugs but nearly killed by them and Nefarious' Escape Pod had 2 Cy-Bug eggs in. Something seems fishy with that 30 year old man coming in and out of the Vortex. What does he want and why? Find out in Chapter 6 which is coming tomorrow with chapter 7 and 8 coming on Friday (I've got exams this week, so a temporal pause for time being after tomorrow!)**

**Enjoy and review if you liked it a lot! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Anti-Squishy

******Sorry about the day delay. I've had a lot of business to get done yesterday. So, we're in Game Central Station with the group and we're about to meet a very important character in the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Anti-Squishy**

The blue man looks at the six heroes with anger, sighs then asks them "Names?" "I'll handle this..." Zephyr whispers to Ratchet then he walks up to the blue man and answers his question while pointing at the group "I'm Zephyr and this is Ratchet, Clank, Ellis and er..." He stops his answer as Zephyr, the blue man and the others looks at Nefarious who is in a coma with the radio playing "Oh, Lawrence...Why did you have to become a zombie? I LOVED YOU!" a womanly voice screams. The blue man looks and sighs again. "Wait a moment..." Ratchet asks the blue man then he smacks Nefarious in the face which turns him back to normal. Zephyr continues "...and that is Nefarious."

The blue man sighs again then he asks "Game?" The group turn to each other then Ellis says confidently and quietly to the others "I'll take care of this one, guys..." He walks up to the blue man, leans on his shoulders and answers "Ratchet & Clank..." "You can go through now..." the blue man says with a disgruntled voice. The group walk into a massive, cream coloured and bright hall way with a sign at the end of the corridor saying "Game Central Station". "We need to stick together." Clank says as they all walk around the place.

A blue hedgehog with red and white shoes and white gloves sees the group and walks up to them. "Hello. What can I do for you?" he asks with cheer. "You seems nice. We'll ask you. Do you know where is..." Ratchet asks then he pulls out the business card and continues "...Wreck-it Ralph?" "I don't know, sorry but that little girl might know" The hedgehog answers then points to a small girl with a green hoodie and a brown skirt with sweets in her hair. "Good luck..." The hedgehog says then he walks off. Nefarious looks at the hedgehog as he walks off and shouts "Wait! Come Back..." then he whispers "...I liked you."

Ratchet, Clank and Nefarious walk up to the small girl. She turns to them and smiles at them. Her face looks really young, like a nine year old and she is very small. Ratchet leans down to her height and asks her "Err... Do you know Wreck-it Ralph?" "Pift. Please. I don't know him." She answers with sarcasm. Nefarious also leans down and shouts "Look. Don't play jokes with me, miss. We need to know where is he is. DO. YOU. KNOW. HIM." "Of coruse, I do...Snotbrain." She answers slowly then she laughs at Nefarious. He jumps up to normal height again and shouts "And this is the reason I hate Squishes!" then Nefarious storms off back to Ellis and Zephyr.

"Sorry about him, he's a villian you know." Clank explains to the young girl. "Don't worry. The name's Vanellope." she says with pride. "That was Nefarious who just stormed off like a baby then I'm Ratchet, the robot is Clank, the other red robot is Zephyr and the guy with the cowboy hat is Ellis. So, do you know where is Ralph?" Ratchet introduces himself to Vanellope then she grins then shouts to Nefarious "Hey, genius! Had your little temper tantrum?" Nefarious just turns away from Vanellope, Ratchet and Clank. "Ralph is in a game called Fix-it Felix Jr. One of these archways leads to that game. It's over to your left but I can ask you a favour?" Vanellope explains then asks Ratchet. He replies "What is it?" then she explains "I saw you hover your way out of Hero's Duty. Can I have a ride?" Then the group now with Vanellope head off to Fix-it Felix Jr. and the all enter the tram and ride their way to the place with Ralph, hopefully...

* * *

**The group have just met Vanellope and about to meet Ralph but a very important character is about to reveal himself in Fix-it Felix Jr. but...**

**...Who is it? Is it the Black-Hole Maker? You'll find out on Saturday! :)**


End file.
